


Когда пройдет боль

by lady_almi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_almi/pseuds/lady_almi
Summary: Бесконечное возвращение и вечная дорога - все, что осталось им обоим.





	Когда пройдет боль

**Author's Note:**

> Иначе как любовью я не могу это назвать.

_Между нами миллиарды звёзд,  
Между нами радиаций яростный дождь,  
Но в небо  
С далёкой Земли  
Долетает  
Твоя нежность…_

_(Юрий Гуляев «Твоя нежность»)_

***

Прощание выходит скомканным, нелепым. Будто не было пяти лет в дальнем космосе, будто не было дружбы: только россыпь звёзд на ладони — колючих и теплых — и не с кем поделиться, не высыпать волшебную пыль на чужие пальцы.

Спок стоит, вытянувшись у дверей адмиралтейства, спокойный и прямой, и Кирк не видит чувств в его глазах. Ему хочется подойти, встряхнуть за плечи, спросить: «Что случилось? Кто вас обидел?» Он боится услышать в ответ «Вы».

— Капитан, — говорит Спок, и голос его сух. — Для меня было честью служить с вами.

Кирку хочется кричать от этого безразличия. Ведь была же теплота в голосе, ведь были же пальцы на плече, когда сил не оставалось. И было — взаимопонимание. Кирку страшно думать, что Спок мог проанализировать все его слова, все насмешки, все обидные остроты, брошенные в гневе, все глупые обвинения…

— Благодарю вас, коммандер, — отвечает Кирк; ему кажется, голос ползет из горла змеёй. — Буду рад встретить вас снова.

Он уходит, резко крутанувшись на каблуках, и не видит, как сжимает кулаки Спок, как качает головой Скотти, который случайно оказался рядом, как еле заметно бледнеет ждущий у ворот Маккой.

***

Ночами снится полет, снится Энтерпрайз, снится команда. А днём реальность бьёт хрусталь надежды на мелкие осколки: бумажная работа, унылые приемы, высокопарные речи. Кирк скучает и злится. Иногда он пишет письма на Вулкан. Ответа никогда не приходит. Он чувствует себя мухой в янтаре, вечным пленником Земли, птицей в золотой клетке.

***

Спок не видит снов — ночи темны и холодны. Он теперь мёрзнет и в жару: только на Энтерпрайзе, кажется ему, температура была удовлетворительной.

Однажды он берет лист бумаги и царапает черные буквы по белой бумаге, засыпает чернила красным песком:

« _Капитан._

 _Вулканцы не испытывают чувств, но я скучаю по вам_ ».

Спок рвет бумагу на мелкие клочки и пускает их по ветру. Ночью он видит сон: солнце поднимается не кроваво-запыленным, но — золотым.

…колинар не состоится…

***

На корабле все по-новому, и все же мало что изменилось. Адмирал Кирк в капитанском кресле, и он, Спок, — за консолью первого помощника — снова чувствует себя дома.

***

Время раскручивается бичом.

— «Виджер» логичен, холоден, безэмоционален… Мне следовало знать… — шепчет Спок

— Что? Что тебе следовало знать? — в голосе, он чувствует, сплелось столько тревоги и бесконечной нежности, не разъять, не вычленить.

— Вот это! — хватает Джима за руку. Спок держит ладонь капитана, сжимая так, чтобы никогда не отпускать. И знает: тот не отнимет пальцев. — Вот это простое чувство выше понимания Виджера: у него нет надежды.

Маккой вздыхает где-то в отдалении: сейчас это не имеет значения. Джим гладит запястье Спока, и в его голове нет мыслей. Впервые за много лет все кажется ему правильным.

***

Спок спит чутко, его плечи вздрагивают в такт дыханию. Кирк сидит рядом на неудобном стуле: охраняет покой.

Он смотрит, как бледно-голубые лампы лазарета отбрасывают тени на лицо Спока. Свет путается в гладких черных волосах, застывает на ресницах — Кирк не знал, что у кого-то бывают такие ресницы: длинные, загибающиеся вверх на кончиках — отражается в прикрытых глазах. Казалось бы, столько раз видел, а заметил — только сейчас.

Кирк берет чужую руку, переплетает пальцы. Он уверен: Спок не будет против. Ему нужно так много сказать, и страшно, что времени не хватит.

Тишина лазарета успокаивает, сон смеживает веки бравого капитана. Спок дёргается в своем целебном трансе, приходит в себя.

— Капитан, — шепчет он. — Джим, — пробует слова на вкус, растягивая их как глотки дорогого вина.

— Что такое, Спок? — Кирк вздрагивает.

— Все хорошо, — и улыбается.

— Спок… — начинает Кирк, и разом из бравого офицера делается испуганным мальчишкой. — Спок, простите меня.

— В чем дело, Джим? Ваши извинения нелогичны, — он старается не показывать, что ему тоже страшно.

— У вас эйдетическая память, Спок. Я уверен, вы в состоянии воспроизвести каждое мое слово. Я наговорил вам всякого: оскорблял и бранил вас. Я обижал вас, но никогда не извинялся. И теперь я обязан это сделать. Простите меня, Спок.

— Я никогда не злился на вас, Джим, — он старается передать через прикосновение всю нежность и все принятие, которое испытывает сейчас. — Любовь не помнит зла, — слова апостола древней религии слетают с губ легко и просто.

Кирк задыхается от осознания, крепче и бережнее сжимает чужую ладонь, доверчиво лежащую в его пальцах. Подносит к лицу сплетение рук, смотрит на в глаза Спока внимательно-долго, говорит:

— Спасибо, — и ласково гладит костяшки пальцев.


End file.
